


I Can't!

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Viktor struggles to get out of bed in the morning. Domestic fluff ensues.





	I Can't!

**Author's Note:**

> Actually trying my hand at writing Viktuuri! *gasps* Thank you to Francowitch for the beta work!

“Yuuuuuuri!” Viktor cried out. “I can’t!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his husband. He stood at his closet, trying to figure out what to wear for their day out at the Christmas Market.

“What can’t you do, dear?” He asked, distracted as he compared two of his sweaters before pulling one of them on. He still asked, even though he knew that it was going to be something absolutely ridiculous.

“Clothes are too hard, I just can’t put them on!” Viktor said sadly, flopping back down on their bed. He posed dramatically, legs splayed and one hand palm up over his face, tilting away from Yuuri. “We’re going to have to stay home today, Yuuri. There’s no way around it.”

Yuuri smiled sweetly, saying, “Viktor, didn't you want to go to the Christmas Market today? You don’t want a hot chocolate, or to buy presents for all of our friends for Christmas?”

“Noooo, I don’t want to!” Viktor said, turning to face away from Yuuri in the bed and covering his head with the blankets.

If you get out of bed and put on your clothes, I’ll give you a present, Viktor,” Yuuri crooned.

Viktor’s head popped out of the blankets, ruffled hair making Yuuri snort.

“A present?” He asked excitedly.

“Yes, but only if you do as I asked,” Yuuri said. He smiled to himself. Viktor was too easy sometimes.

“OK!” Viktor pulled himself out of bed as fast as he could, pulling out clothes from his dresser and putting them on haphazardly. He got stuck in his sweater, one arm folded down and the other one sticking up in the air, making Yuuri laugh.

“Yuuri, help me! I’m trapped!” Viktor cried out.

Yuuri rolled his eyes once again and padded over to help his husband. He tickled Viktor’s exposed belly, making him squirm and laugh, and tugged at the offending garment until it relinquished its hold on Viktor’s arms. Yuuri gave Viktor a peck on the lips when he appeared from the depths of his sweater.

“There you are, your present,” Yuuri said teasingly, staring up at Viktor’s sparkling blue eyes.

Strong arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, and Viktor lifted him up, spinning him around the room, laughing.

“Yuuri, if you want to give me a kiss as a present, it should be something like  _ this _ —”

Viktor settled Yuuri on his feet and caressed his cheek with his thumb, cupping the back of Yuuri’s head. Viktor leaned in, touching Yuuri’s nose lightly with his before leaning forward and tilting his head to capture Yuuri’s lips with his.

  
  
  
  


They didn’t make it to the Christmas Market til the next day.


End file.
